Electronic computing devices such as tablets, e-readers, mobile phones, smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are commonly used to provide a user with consumable content. The content may be, for example, an eBook, a web page, an online article or blog, images, a movie or video, or a map, just to name a few types. The computing devices may include one or more speakers to provide audio to a user. Such computing devices may also be useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with the device, its applications, and its content. The computing device may also include a touch sensitive surface/interface for receiving user input, such as a touch screen or a track pad. The user interface may include, for example, one or more touch screen controls and/or one or more displayed labels that correspond to nearby hardware buttons. A touch screen display may or may not be backlit, and may be implemented, for instance, with a light-emitting diode (LED) screen or an electrophoretic display.